La Ley de la Jungla
by BrianHoper
Summary: La batalla transcurre con normalidad en la Grieta del Invocador, pero no por ello se debe bajar la guardia e ignorar a aquello que se esconde entre las sombras. Obedece a las advertencias, sé precavido y aléjate del peligro siempre que tengas oportunidad. Así es el juego. Cïñete a las normas.


**Hola colegas lectores! Si os habéis aventurado a pasaros por este relato corto es porque, de algún modo u otro, os gusta la pareja piltoviana más famosa de league of legends. A parte de daros las gracias por pasar por aquí y pedir humildemente un review después de su lectura, diciéndome lo que queráis, como por ejemplo qué os a gustado y qué no o si habéis notado algún error, espero con fervor que disfrutéis de la lectura porque, ¿qué otro destino tiene la lectura que el entretener o el informar? Entonces, advirtiendo, quiero que sepais que este escrito porta contenido lujurioso y explícito, aparte de violencia (no mucha, hay más de lo otro), por lo que aquel que presuma de ser sensible a este tipo de narraciones, por favor, busque otro escrito de su conveniencia, puedo jurar que tiene historias para todos los gustos y edades y no estáis fijados a leer ésta. Y sin más dilación, les dejo mi relato, que espero que disfruten. Y siempre se agradecerán los reviews.**

* * *

**LA LEY DE LA SELVA**

En la línea de bot se había desatado una encarnizada lucha en busca de la primera sangre. La sheriff Caitlyn, defensora de Piltover, intentaba acertar algún disparo a su homólogo rival, Varus, al cual habría cosido a tiros en tiempo record si no fuera por su pequeña compañera de apoyo, Lulu, quien había wardeado todos los arbustos cercanos a la línea enemiga para prevenirse de algún movimiento del jungla del equipo de la sheriff, Volibear.

El gran oso blanco aparecía esporádicamente para prestar una valiosa ayuda a la francotiradora y a su compañera Soraka: lanzaba al contrincante de mayor importancia lejos de la necesaria protección de su soporte, lo ralentizaba con un majestuoso rugido, lo mordía o, simplemente, lo distraía o lo debilitaba para darle a su equipo la oportunidad que estaba esperando para fortalecerse al obtener la muerte pionera.

En top, un enardecido Jax luchaba contra un Cho'gath que había alcanzado unas dimensiones dantescas tras devorar con sed de sangre a bastantes súbditos, pero aún así, ambos mantenían la distancia y actuaban de forma defensiva, mejorando eventualmente, esperando la intervención de algún compañero de equipo que les ayudara a avanzar hacia las torres enemigas.

No se podía decir lo mismo de la línea del medio, en la que Xerath lanzaba destructivas orbes de energía y rayos azules a la brillante demaciana Lux. A simple vista, la hechicera de la luz tenía poco que ganar ante esa poderosa masa de magia pura, pero había que tener en cuenta que su invocador era un veterano en la Grieta, y sabía moverse y posicionar a la joven. Incluso aparecían momentos en el que sacaba ventaja al primitivo mago.

Harto de elevar por encima de su cabeza al arquero para acabar con él y fracasar en el intento, Volibear probó una técnica distinta. Se metió en el arbusto que había en la zona sur del río y activó la lente de gran alcance. Una luz roja giratoria le advirtió durante unos segundos de la presencia de un ward enemigo entre la maleza, tiempo que utilizó en destruirlo de dos zarpazos. El invocador del oso guerrero analizó los objetos del compañero de apoyo del tirador hostil. Tenía más guardianes para colocar, y tardaría poco en sentir la necesidad de obtener visión en esa zona tan vital del mapa. Quien dominaba el río, dominaba la partida. Volibear hizo señales para que dejaran avanzar al dúo rival, así la pequeña yordle vería una oportunidad para acercarse a la orilla a colocar el objeto. Caitlyn y Soraka captaron el mensaje, y poco a poco dejaron que el enemigo se fuera acercando hacia su torre, como ovejas al matadero. Volibear acechaba solemne desde el arbusto, a la espera de la llegada de su presa. Tal como predijo, Lulu se imbuyó de la falsa sensación de seguridad creada por Caitlyn y su apoyo, y se acercó al cauce con la intención de ampliar su perímetro de visión. Al entrar en la maleza, se encontró con el enorme porte real del oso polar. Unas gigantescas fauces se abrieron ante ella y proliferaron un estruendo que perforó sus oídos y la aturdió ligeramente. La pequeña lanzó un hechizo contra el ursain, intentando transformarle en un animal menos amenazante durante el periodo de tiempo necesario que necesitaba para escapar junto a su tirador. Pero su conjuro rebotó contra la armadura de la bestia. Éste portaba el Velo del Hada de la Muerte, que anuló su habilidad. La magia no pudo salvarla de su cruel e inevitable destino entre las garras del elegido del trueno.

"¡Primera sangre!" Resonó a lo largo y ancho del mapa.

El luto se celebró con el continuo restallar de los disparos y el incesante sonido de choque metálico. Varus quedó desprotegido y debilitado. Trató de escapar, pero nadie se escabullía de la letal habilidad definitiva de la obstinada Caitlyn. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y fijó la mira de su ostentoso rifle en la cabeza del adversario. Estaba preparada para arrastrarlo a la muerte segura. Un estallido ensordecedor llenó la calle, y el contrincante tardó en caer inerte al suelo lo que el sonido del disparo se disipaba en el aire. Otra ventaja más para el equipo morado.

"¡Volibear ha sido derrotado!" se escuchó después de que el narrador anunciara la baja de Varus a manos de la sheriff.

'¿Qué...?' pensó la tiradora, sin poder explicarse qué habría podido ocurrirle a su jungla.

El invocador de Jax esparció señales de peligro en la zona inferior del río y escribió un mensaje en el chat global: "Tenéis que largaros de ahí YA" "Volved a base, rápido".

Caitlyn no se explicaba el mensaje de aviso de su compañero, pero prefirió hacer caso de las advertencias.

"Soraka, eliminamos los súbditos enemigos de nuestra torreta y nos volvemos a base, ¿de acuerdo?" sugirió Caitlyn, retrocediendo hacia su torre y preparándose para acabar con los reducidos seres azules que la golpeaban sin descanso.

"Tú mandas" respondió Soraka entusiasmada, siguiéndola hacia el perímetro de la edificación.

Mientras Caitlyn tiroteaba sin piedad a los hombrecillos, Soraka hacía más liviano el trabajo lanzando sus famosos plátanos a diestro y siniestro, debilitando a los súbditos enemigos para que la sheriff les diera el tiro de gracia. Era importante terminar rápido para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Un bulto oscuro saltó desde el matorral que había a la izquierda de la torreta exterior hacia donde se encontraban el dúo de bot. Con una velocidad fuera de lo común, eliminó a todos y cada uno de los súbditos del equipo morado, quedando dentro de la torre solamente la tiradora y su compañera, tres súbditos del equipo azul y el nuevo enemigo. Soraka y Caitlyn intentaron acabar con la vida del nuevo personaje, pero éste se mezclaba entre sus súbditos y ellos recibían el daño. El contrincante retrocedió adrede, saliendo del perímetro de ataque de la torre hostil. Soraka la siguió por delante de Caitlyn. Craso error, pues de dos contundentes golpes, la nacida de las estrellas cayó al suelo derrotada.

"Vi ha matado a Soraka" Anunció de nuevo el narrador.

Pensándolo bien, la oficial no había visto al jungla enemigo en el transcurso de la batalla. Le parecía extraño que no estuviera por ahí gankeando, incluso llegó a pensar que, afortunadamente, estaría desconectado. Pero no. Ahí la tenía, y pudo intuir a qué se había dedicado en toda la partida. Había estado subiendo de nivel a expensas de Volibear, arrasando con los monstruos de ambas junglas mientras el oso estaba distraído cooperando en las líneas. Esa es la teoría que formuló en su cabeza al ver que unas antiguas runas rojas y azules describían círculos alrededor del imponente cuerpo de Vi, evidenciando que había acabado con un lagarto anciano y un gólem antiguo, si no había acabado con todos los que había en el mapa. Un presagio de Randuin, dos pociones, unos tabis de ninja y el Embrutecedor llenaban el inventario de la pelirosa.

"Mira a quién tenemos aquí..." murmuró la excriminal, portando una socarrona sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia la detective, sombría y amenazante. "Cupcake, un placer verte por aquí".

Caitlyn retrocedía los pasos que la otra ganaba, adentrándose en el perímetro de seguridad de la torre.

"Aléjate, ya no tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Estoy bajo mi torre y los súbditos están por llegar. Márchate antes de que acabe contigo."

Vi se detuvo y miró incrédula a la tiradora.

"¿Me lo dices a mí?" Dijo, señalándose con un dedo de su desmesurado guante, manifestando falsa sorpresa. "¿Vas a acabar conmigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de que haga que tu torre deje de proyectar sombra?"

"Di lo que quieras, pero estás en desventaja" articuló Caitlyn, ignorando las burlas de su enemiga y apuntándola con el rifle bajo la protección de la torre.

"Puedo tirar tu torre, machacar a tus súbditos, cobrarme tu vida y aún me quedaría tiempo para ir a merendarme al Dragón" Vi desprendía confianza en sí misma, parada ante el límite del perímetro de la torreta, apoyando sus desproporcionados guantes en sus caderas.

"Deja de alardear, son demasiadas empresas como para que tú pueda llevarlas a cabo sola" sostuvo Caitlyn, insistiendo en que se marchara.

"¿Apostamos algo?" Se regodeó Vi, bajando los guantes de sus caderas y comenzándolos a cargar de la energía proveniente del cristal azulado de su espalda.

Los refuerzos a favor de Caitlyn llegaron a tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia la pelirosa para defender su línea. Un puñado de hombrecillos azules realizaron un acto suicida para proteger su patria.

Vi, aún sonriendo, juntó sus puños y los lanzó hacia delante con velocidad y firmeza, generando una onda destructiva que alcanzó a todos los súbditos, incluso a Caitlyn, y consiguió dejarlos medio muertos. Con una segunda brisa destructora originaria de sus guantes, la existencia de los seres azules tocó su fin. La sheriff había resultado herida en el altercado contra sus soldados, pero eso no la impediría defender su torre del ataque de aquella bestia indomable.

Vi se propulsó con sus guantes hacia Caitlyn. De un sopapo, la torre se consumió entre polvo y escombros. La sheriff disparó, pero el campo magnético que rodeaba las costillas de la asaltante absorbió el daño que pudo provocar. Recibió un puñetazo en el pecho. Era hora de huir. Usando el conjuro de invocador, Caitlyn se desplazó a unos metros de Vi y trató de escapar hacia la segunda torre. La delincuente también hizo uso de su conjuro de invocador. Envuelta en un destello, se posicionó ante la sheriff. Lo último que vio ésta antes de caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo fueron cuatro pares de nudillos de acero ante su cara. El cuerpo de Cait golpeó brutalmente la tierra. La mujer boqueó como pudo, tratando de tomar algo de oxígeno para sus molidos pulmones. Sentía un dolor terrible en la cabeza y bastante cansancio en general. Unos dedos metálicos rodearon su cuerpo y la arrastraron por el lodo. Caitlyn, en ese momento, podía considerarse un muñeco de trapo con sombrero de copa y vestido escotado.

Fue soltada con rudeza en el interior de un matorral. Un quejido débil y reseco se escapó de entre sus ensangrentados labios. Vi la colocó a su disposición sin cuidado alguno: boca arriba, con las manos a la altura de la cabeza y las piernas abiertas. Por su parte, Vi se acomodó sentándose encima de la pelvis de la joven sheriff.

"Bien, Cupcake, 'you have been slaaaiiin'" Se mofó la mecánica, acercando su rostro al ensangrentado de Caitlyn y carcajeándose escandalosamente en su cara. "Ya no eres tan dura, ¿eh?" apoyó las palmas de ambos gigantescos guantes a los lados de la cabeza de la golpeada "Voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas" sentenció, poniéndose repentinamente seria.

Caitlyn trató de luchar por zafarse del agarre, arrastrándose para salir de debajo del cuerpo de Vi, bajo la atenta mirada de ésta.

"Pero Cait... ¿Qué intentas?" gruñó Vi en tono desaprobatorio, como si estuviera regañando a una niña "Pero si estás hecha polvo... ¿Cómo quieres escapar así? Resígnate y muere como los valientes."

Esas palabras no alentaron a la sheriff para continuar allí, quien seguía insistiendo en abandonar el lugar aunque fuese a rastras. Vi observaba cómo la sheriff se retorcía debajo de ella. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima ante la deplorable escena de una hermosa joven ensangrentada y moribunda usando sus últimas fuerzas para procurar fugarse.

"Vaaamos, vuelve aquí..." dijo Vi, agarrando a Caitlyn de uno de sus muslos y tirando hacia ella.

Ahora, la pelirosa se encontraba entre las piernas abiertas de su víctima. La sheriff volvió a quedar presa bajo el musculoso y pesado cuerpo de la delincuente. Sus ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados por la debilidad que invadía cada parte de su ser cada segundo que pasaba observaban el rostro burlesco de su compañera de trabajo. Experimentaba frigidez extendiéndose a lo largo de todo su organismo, presagio de la muerte venidera. Por ello, temblaba levemente. La sangre que perdía por las heridas de su cara y torso, enfriándose rápidamente sobre su piel, tampoco ayudaba a mantener el calor corporal. Su respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas en sus ojos eran las pruebas suficientes para demostrar la existencia de su dolor, tanto físico como espiritual. Ya no podría moverse más. "Oh, Cait... Si pudieras verte en este estado..." susurró Vi, acariciando con la punta del dedo índice de su guante la mejilla paulatinamente pálida de Caitlyn. "Ahora mismo representas la viva imagen del fin de la existencia... Puedo parecerte una sádica, pero de esta manera te encuentro de lo más hermosa". Pasó una de sus manos enguantadas por detrás de las costillas de la sheriff y se inclinó sobre ella, arrimándose a sus labios "Déjame que haga esto más llevadero..."

La lengua de Vi paseó libre por el exterior de la boca entreabierta de Caitlyn, limpiando parte de la sangre derramada. Después, la introdujo en el interior, buscando la de la otra. La defensora de la justicia cerró poco a poco los ojos, desfallecida, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo y los labios de la criminal. Era agradable notar algo de calidez en contraste con el frío desolador que reinaba en gran parte de su anatomía. Vi abrió más la boca, hambrienta. Caitlyn se dejó hacer, había perdido demasiada sangre y consciencia como para forcejear. Después de haber fregado todo el líquido escarlata de los alrededores de la boca de la francotiradora, Vi se dispuso a recorrer con su lengua y dientes el cuello y hombros de ésta. Uno de los gordos dedos metálicos viajó hasta el interior de los muslos de la agente, levantando la morada falda y comenzando a rozar su sexo por encima de las bragas. Caitlyn bufó ante el contacto.

La sheriff se sentía contrariada. Por un lado, experimentaba rabia, miedo e impotencia de tener que mentalizarse de que iba a morir irremediablemente. Porque desde el momento en el que se entretuvo con los súbditos enemigos, su destino se desvió para desembocar en el fin. Pero por otra parte, encontraba incluso morbosa aquella tesitura en la que una fibrada, joven y rudamente hermosa mujer armada con dos guantes enormes sacaba partido a su débil estado para alimentar su lujuria.

La cabeza de la pelirosa se hundió en su escote para explorar el extenso valle que dividía el generoso busto de Caitlyn. Los pezones de ésta asomaron tímidos por encima de la tela del vestido, circunstancia que Vi empleó para morder y lamer a voluntad. Usó su guante libre para cerrar más la sujeción y acercar el torso de la sheriff a su cara. Vi gruñó encendida entre los voluptuosos pechos de su presa, consciente de la fervorosa necesidad de llevar su boca a la entrepierna de su expirante títere. Tironeando de un pezón antes de abandonar la zona, la pelirosa se irguió y retrocedió lo suficiente para obtener el espacio preciso para seguir con su malévola actividad. En su nueva y más cómoda posición, Vi se inclinó sobre el sexo de la agente. Caitlyn pudo notar los protectores de hombros de acero de la excriminal en la parte posterior de sus muslos, empujando hacia delante, obligando a flexionar sus piernas. Una caricia húmeda y de textura suave se abrió paso en su intimidad, provocando un mortecino gemido en la afectada. Poco tardó la depredadora sexual en succionar el clítoris hinchado por la fricción anterior, desencadenando una serie de abruptos suspiros desalentados. La succión fue seguida de mordiscos, dentelladas sin piedad en el núcleo nervioso, y esta acción a su vez fue continuada por una bruta penetración dactilar, tras la previa retirada del guante derecho de Vi.

"No sé si te estás escuchando a ti misma..." Murmuró la criminal, sin levantar la cabeza de donde la tenía "... pero incluso estando al borde de la muerte, disfrutas de lo que te estoy haciendo..."

Las lágrimas, hijas del dolor y el placer, continuaban corriendo libres y salvajes por las mejillas de Caitlyn. Odiaba a Vi en ese momento. La repudiaba desde el fondo de su alma. La ira avivaba los rescoldos de su vitalidad, mientras el placer la invadía por tener a esa maldita bastarda palpando su entrada a la par que sus labios, que besaban descastados el clítoris. Si la desventaja de tener Dios sabe cuantas costillas rotas se lo permitía, la espalda de la maltratada agente se arqueaba periódicamente por los continuos ramalazos de corrientes eléctricas que imperaban en su anatomía cada vez que la delincuente ejecutaba cualquier acción sobre su cuerpo. Los dedos de Vi penetraron en las entrañas de la sheriff y se contrajeron, raspando ligeramente el área superior del interior de la vagina con las yemas, realizando un masaje espasmódico que terminó por nublar la mente de Caitlyn. En el momento del orgasmo, los ojos de ésta emblanquecieron. Su boca se abrió para dejar paso al aire, y su cuello se tensó.

Vi levantó la cabeza de entre las piernas de la ya acabada agente y cruzaron sus miradas.

"Caitlyn ha sido derrotada..."

"Descansa en paz, sheriff." Se despidió la pelirosa, poniéndose en pie. "Ha sido un placer... Aunque personalmente opino que tú eres la más indicada para decir eso."

Con una socarrona carcajada, Vi abandonó las malezas que fueron testigos de su pasión, dejando a Caitlyn sola y desmadejada. Ésta soltó su último aliento y se entregó al descanso, prometiéndose a sí misma venganza por lo sucedido, decidida a no dejar que su malhechora se fuese de rositas, dispuesta a devolverle a Vi todo lo que la había hecho multiplicado por dos. Se juró salir en su búsqueda en cuanto reapareciera a los cuarenta segundos de rigor y, cuando la encontrara, se haría justicia.

* * *

**Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que lo hayan leído. Dejad un review, que es gratuito y sienta muy bien. Nos leemos en otra ocasión!**


End file.
